


A Promise

by SussPichie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SussPichie/pseuds/SussPichie
Summary: On their last night in Rio they made a promise to encounter the other again on the court, but most importantly they promised to keep been there for each other no matter the distance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> this is my first fic of haikyuu and in English. English is NOT my mother tongue, so please have patience.
> 
> I hope you like it and please leave a comment!
> 
> without further notice,  
> Enjoy <3

-BANG! - And that was it.

  
The final point was made on the other side of the court, the arbiter whistled two times and the game was finish. The Black Jackals had officially won, the Adlers had lost.

-Yeahhhhh! - was all that Hinata could scream to the air.

Finally! Finally, he had made it. He was here, in the great stage, living the dream he was pursuing since he had seen the Little Giant on the TV all those years ago and he had just won. He had just proved his worth to everyone. He had just proved that he was an excellent player, that he didn’t need Kageyama to be great.

-You are here- said Kageyama in front of him. He grinned.

-Yes, here to stay-

-took you long enough dumbass- said Kageyama grinning back.

They shook their hands and went back to their respective teams to stretch. Seeing around the arena Hinata couldn’t stop himself and took the necklace he had under his shirt. He wanted to embrace this feeling and grapple the view of this moment in his memory forever. If only he was here too, he wished …

He knew he couldn´t and he understood why. They both knew from the beginning how difficult this whole situation for both of them was going to be. Being separate, half of the world between them, it was hard, but worth it, so worth it.

They met each other again in Brazil, and fireworks started when they played together. Those fireworks on the court led to dinner, to long walks along the beach talking and at some point, to bed…

But then everything had to come to an end.

They both had different lives, in different countries and both hat this absolute passion for the sport they both loved. But even having all that against them, it was crazy easy how their hole relationship developed from that meeting on, they were talking all the time, sharing their frustrations, their wins and losses, they even saw each other a few times before Hinata came back home.

On their last night in Rio, they made a promise to encounter the other again on the court, but most importantly they promised to keep been there for each other no matter the distance. And that was what the necklace around his neck represented. The value and weight of their promise.

He was coming out from the changing room when he encountered all his friends on the front of the principal doors of the Arena.

-And here it comes the man of the hour! - said Daichi, everyone cheered it.

-Hey guys! You didn’t have to wait for me, we could just have met on the restaurant-

-Of course we had to, we have to go celebrate together! - said Tanaka putting an arm around my shoulders.

-Yes Hinata Shouyou, you should enjoy this win before we take it again- said Ushijima. Hinata couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, he was going to answer when someone did it before him.

-You really should stop messing with my Shouyou if you know what is good for you Ushiwaka- he couldn’t believe it. Shouyou turns his head to the doors, and he was there, tall and absolutely handsome like always.

-Oikawa- said Ushijima with surprise.

\- Tooru- said Hinata, he couldn’t stop himself and started walking towards him until stopped in front of him – What are you doing here? –

-Like I could stay away from here on your big night Shouyou- he said caressing my cheek – You were incredible, I always knew you were great but now there is just no adjective enough to describe your game- Hinata couldn’t hat smiled bigger after that.

-Ahm…Dumbass do care to explain? – asked Kageyama. Tooru hat to laugh.

-Always so eloquent Tobio-chan – Hinata passes his hand through his hair.

-Well I guess this moment is as good as any other- he laughed nervously and send a small look to Tooru, he just nodded and smiled. I pulled out my chain with my ring from under my shirt and show it to them.

-Surprise guys, I’m engaged- at the same time Tooru was showing his hand where he had his ring on.

They smiled at each other, hug and kiss before giving their attention back to the group in front of them.

Everyone just had their mouth fully open and couldn’t really believe what they were seeing. Hinata Shouyou had just embraced and kissed Oikawa Tooru and they were engaged, ENGAGED.

-WHAT?!?!?- was the initial reaction.

-yes, well hehe, we meet each other a few years ago in Brazil. We played together a little on the beach, and he was amazing btw. for just being his first time, you should have seen him, he was so wahhh…-

-Shou, no that I don’t love your compliments, but you are losing the point love-

-oh right, sorry hehe… so then we talked and I guess we never loosed contact after that – said Hinata smiling seeing at his fiancé.

-And from my side, well I really didn’t have a chance of not falling for him you know- said Oikawa - Before I even knew it, I just really wanted to keep talking and seeing him, so I did. Every time my schedule allowed it, I was going back and forth between Argentina and Brazil and then it was just a matter of what we wanted -

-And I obviously wanted to be with him, so we started dating and now that he was coming back home, I just couldn’t let him go without being sure he knew he was loved and that he was mine of course-

-Hey, don’t make it sound so vain! – said Hinata giving Oikawa a little blow with his elbow on the ribs - Our existential crises about our relationship were not that easy to solve-

-Sorry love- said Tooru taking a breath -Anyway, we love each other and I hope you will support us-he was bowing a little.

-Yes, please guys, I know he can be a piece of work, but he has been really good to me and what can I say, he made me fall in love on him- said Hinata a little nervous.

-Oh Hinata, of course we will support you- said Suga, being the first to come out of the shock – I mean, of course, we will support you guys together, right? - the last part was said with a threat that everyone, Karasuno or not, got.

-Of course- was the automatic answer from everyone.

-Congratulations Hinata! - screamed Yachi, when she through herself to Hinata and hug him.

After that everyone just started congratulating them. Hinata could feel the relive flowing through him, he was so happy that no one said anything against them, he thought minimum Kageyama will have an objection, but he had just grinned and congratulated them.

-wait a minute! – and here it was, thought Hinata.

-Does that mean that you are also coming back Oikawa-san?!- Hinata haven’t thought about that, so he turned around to see Tooru tense up.

-Bakayema… leave him be, he just came for me…- Oikawa interrupted Hinata.

-It´s ok Shou- said Tooru smiling – I can understand that he wants to know if his biggest competition is coming back-

-Hey! I’m his biggest competition- interrupted Miya.

-Sorry Miya-san but not really- said Kageyama awkwardly. Tooru just grinned.

-Yes, Tobio-chan, I’m coming back to Japan and to playing on the V-League as soon as possible, so get ready you all- said Oikawa winking at everyone.

-For real? But Argentina? When did you decide this? – said Shouyou surprise.

-Shou, the plan was always to come back, you know that. I told you before, I want to win against everyone, you included love- Tooru kissed my hand, where my ring should be – And well now, I have more reasons to come back home, to you really –

-Tooru- said Hinata without breath – I love you, but I’m not going to lose to you- Tooru laugh

-We will see Shou, we will see-

After that, he kissed me and I just could hug him. He was here to stay, no more missing him, no more long-distance calls, no more months of without seeing each other. I was so happy.

-I’m so very happy Tooru-

-Me too Shou, but now let’s go celebrate the beginning of your incredible carrier –

-Yeahhhh! – screamed everyone and started to follow them.

This was just the beginning of their amazing story.


End file.
